


Art for "Vae Victis" by Sineala

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Big Bang Challenge, Cultural Differences, Fanart, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Vae Victis" by Sineala, for The Eagle Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Vae Victis" by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vae Victis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890603) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



**Title:** Art for  **"[Vae Victis](../../../890603)"** , an [](http://eagle-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **eagle_bigbang**](http://eagle-bigbang.livejournal.com/)  story by [](http://sineala.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sineala**](http://sineala.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The Eagle  
 **Pairing:**  Esca/Marcus  
 **Characters:**  Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Media:** Conte Crayon and charcoal on paper  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  War looms on the horizon as Marcus' homeland of Etruria is faced with the unreasoning demands of the Gauls, a vicious, deadly foe. Young and lonely, Marcus begins a tentative friendship -- a friendship that could become something more -- with Esca, a prince of the Gauls. But the differences of the two nations cannot be ignored, and both Marcus and Esca must choose between the needs of their peoples and the desires of their hearts.  
  
 ♥    ♥     
  
  
 **Notes:**  See, here's the thing. Tattooed boys. Tattooed boys are the thing, okay? And then there's the angst of cultural divide, the mutual attraction made dangerous, no- impossible, by being on opposing sides of a looming war. And then there's the history this story is based on (IT REALLY HAPPENED, PEOPLE!!) and the wonderful writing by the gorgeous [](http://sineala.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sineala**](http://sineala.livejournal.com/)  and WHAT IS NOT TO LOVE, [GO READ IT!!](../../../890603) \o/  
  
Thanks to [](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/profile)[ **amphigoury**](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/)  for the wonderful Beta as always, and for claiming this summary for me by proxy, and to the eagle bang mods, [](http://colacube.livejournal.com/profile)[ **colacube**](http://colacube.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[ **winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/) for being awesome and allowing it. ♥♥♥

* * *

  
  


 

**Story Banner**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/DaggerDivider1_zpsc6a5a038.jpg.html)

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/SpearDivider_zps0e42f05a.jpg.html)

**Chapter Dividers**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/ItWasAlmostAFriendlyThing_zps9f28aaff.jpg.html)

 

**It Was Almost A Friendly Thing**

_But the Gaul was still smiling. At him. It was not a mean smile, not the sort an enemy or a hated bully would turn on you, taking pleasure in your misfortune -- no, it was almost a friendly thing._

_We know how it is, the two of us, eh? the smile seemed to be saying, asking Marcus to confide in him. To trust him._

_The man's eyes sparkled bright -- blue? grey? -- and abruptly Marcus realized he had been staring._

_The grin grew wider, and Marcus went hot all over. No. He shouldn't. This was the enemy, no matter how inviting his gaze. They were here to invade. They had come for war._

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/NoneOfItSeemedImportant_zps5476c9f2.jpg.html)

 

**None Of It Seemed Important**

_"Goodbye." A hot, heavy lump rose in Marcus' throat, and his eyes stung. It was the wind. It must have been the wind._

_With unwillingness in every line of his body, Esca let Cunoval and the others lead him away, but he kept looking back over his shoulder, until they had reached the top of the ridge and Marcus couldn't see them anymore._

_He stood there shaking, drained. He should move, he should do something... but none of it seemed important._

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/AllTheMasksStrippedAway_zpsd78e32ee.jpg.html)

 

**All The Masks Stripped Away**

_...he realized at that moment that they two were no longer enemies, that they were joined by something far more primal than nations or feuds._

_Esca was his and he was Esca's, and he wanted nothing more than this. He wanted to hold Esca here, to see his face when all the masks were stripped away from him._

 

 

* * *

Thank you for looking!

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/29270.html) |  [DA ](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
